A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When the terminal operates as a multimedia device capable of performing the above-mentioned complicated functions, various menus corresponding to the complicated functions exist within the terminal. However, the various menus often cause confusion to a user manipulating the terminal. Therefore, a demand has risen for additional terminal functions and capabilities which aid a user in manipulating the various menus.